Running Away
by StopShootingLesbians
Summary: This is an AU from the Mansion with Sweeney where they decide to run off together. Might get updated if I can figure out how to write better and if enough of you like it. I am new to this so if you have any suggestions on how to write better please give me a heads up so i can do better next time.
Elektra could see the disgusted that Matt was feeling because she thought he would kill a man, even if it was the scum who killed his father. With every passing moment her heart broke a little more fearing that the man she loved would walk out on her. For the first time there was regret in the bottom of her heart that she had never felt for what she did to someone else. Just because he started as her mission didn't mean that she want to hurt him the way she did now.

Before the thought even crossed her mind she was speaking "Matt let's leave and forget about all of this."

Matt turned but was still so filled with a mixture of emotions that he couldn't say a word, his face was a sea of betrayal, anger and disbelief that she was wanting him to kill a man. He could see her staring at him with such horror in her eyes, but couldn't tell if it was because he wouldn't kill Sweeney or if it was that she was afraid of losing him. The fact that he couldn't tell why she wasn't regretful only made him so much angrier that he couldn't stand to be around her. He turned away and started walking towards the door with all his angry and betrayal clouding his entire mind from what was happening around him.

Elektra almost ran across the room when she saw Matt turn and walk towards the door, he was clearly letting his emotions get the better of him. She just wanted him to stay so she could try and make it better between them before they never saw each other again, so she did what she did best. With a single sweep of her leg she had knocked Matt to the ground with hardly any effort. She stood there above him thinking that he wasn't just a mission anymore and how she couldn't just let him walk out of her life. Yet she as she stood there she could she everything he was going through more clearly on his face now than when he started for the door. The furrowing of his brow and the soft uncertain lines of his mouth that she had hurt him to the core of his beliefs.

"Matt please don't leave let's just drive away and forget all of this and that it ever happened. We can go anywhere and have the life we were dreaming of." Elektra started saying quietly but her voice started raising until it was just under a yell.

His voice was trembling and little more than a whisper, "No, we can't I thought you knew me better than this Elektra. I would never kill someone no matter how much they deserved it. I just don't think I can be here with you anymore."

"WELL IM NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE, SO LETS JUST GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE I MESSED UP AND I WANT TO MOVE PAST IT. I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT.'' She was yelling with a tremble in her voice and a single tear on her check.

"You know I love you too, but you asked me to kill Sweeney and that is something I could never do. No matter who was asking it's too far."

"And I will never ask that of you again if you run with me Matt. We can go anywhere Paris, Madrid, London, or anywhere else just so long as it's with you." She begged with more control over her voice now.

She didn't give him a chance to reply, just an extended hand to help him up and see if he would go away with her. The hand and Matt were all that she could focus on while he sat there deciding if he should run away. The mere seconds that it took him to reach towards her hand felt like an eternity. She can feel her heart beating faster and all she can do is hope that he would take her hand and not brush it away. As he started to reach his hand up she thought that she would be abandoning her mission and that one day Stick would hunt her down but all she wanted was to be with Matt. Eventually she would have to tell him about the start of her mission but that was for later. The rest of her thinking was cut short when he grasped he hand firmly and pulled himself to his feet, and brushed himself off. She could tell that something about him had changed but with his back towards she couldn't see his face to see what he was feeling.

"I hear London is nice this time of year." He said turning towards her with a small cocky smile on his face.

Elektra was so happy that she basically leap at him to give him her full embrace. It looked like she was trying to hug a tree with her legs wrapped around his torso and arms tangled around his neck. Matt squeezed her tight and kissed her with all the love and anger that he could muster from what had just happened. The emotion continued from kiss to kiss getting more and more passionate until when they finally took a breath he had the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Let's get out of here than we can have all the fun we want." Elektra said almost begging so they could leave all that she had put him through behind them and move on with her life with him.


End file.
